


Movie Night

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Season/Series 07, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Prompt: Potential head canon to write about- every Saturday Mulder and Scully have a beer, pizza and movie night. They alternate each week who gets to pick the movie, and Mulder makes fun of but secretly loves the old Hollywood classics/musicals that Scully picks out.





	

I wasn’t sure how it became a regular event. All I knew was that every Saturday night I was at Mulder’s drinking beer, eating pizza, and watching a movie. It started when he invited her over to watch Caddy Shack after his genie case. I have never liked Caddy Shack but I enjoyed being with him. For a little while we were just regular people watching a movie. We made out for a while afterwards, which had been our normal M.O. for the past couple months, and I left.   
The following Friday Mulder asked me to come around the next night to watch The Fifth Element, the next Saturday we watched Dazed and Confused, then The Big Lebowski. It always went the same: we would watch one of Mulder’s guy movies, eat and drink, chat for a while, and then make out.   
After my 4th Saturday with him he stopped asking and we just knew I was going to be there. Finally after seven Saturdays of guy movies I voiced my opinion.   
“So if this is going to be a regular thing I think we should take turns.” I said as the credits rolled for National Lampoon’s Animal House.   
“Take turns doing what?”   
“Choosing the movies. Like next week I get to choose. And! When I choose I’ll bring the beer and pizza.”   
“You choosing the movie? So we can watch When harry Met Sally?” Mulder said taking a swig of his beer.   
Scully rolled her eyes, “I was watching it one time after an excruciatingly long case… I’m not big into chick flicks anyways.”   
“Fine. You can choose the movie next week. IF you bring the food and beer.”   
“Deal.” We shook hands as he pushed me down on the couch nuzzling my neck till I giggled.   
“A Street Car Named Desire? Really Scully?” Mulder said skeptically as he held up my chosen movie.   
“Yes Mulder. It’s a classic.” I went to pop it into the VCR as he grumbled and took a slice of pizza.   
“Do you swoon over Marlon Brando?” Mulder’s question dripped with sarcasm.   
“Who doesn’t?”   
Though I knew the story well I still found myself sucked into the messy lives of the characters on screen. Despite all of his whining I could tell Mulder was into it. I nearly laughed when he tensely leaned forward at the end of the movie with his elbows on his knees.   
When the credits began to roll he was quiet.   
“What’d ya think Mulder?” I asked with a smile.   
He shrugged, “It was ok.”   
I raised an eyebrow at him.   
“It was good.”   
For my next turn I choose Funny Girl which I had not seen since I was a little girl.   
“Isn’t this a musical?” Mulder said with disgust.   
“Yes it is.”   
“You’re really going to make me watch a musical?”   
“You made me watch Swingers.”   
He sighed in response.  
As we watched I slumped against Mulder’s side with his arm slung around me, holding me close.   
I hummed the tunes softly while Mulder tapped along on his leg. He tried to hide it at first but eventually he stopped caring.   
“Alright that was pretty good.” He admitted to me as we lounged on his couch afterwards.   
“I could have told you that. Isn’t it nice taking turns?”   
His nose rubbed against my neck drawing chills down my spine and let out a deep, throaty chuckle, “Yeah it is.”


End file.
